


Rounding Third

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What if it was a spectator sport?





	Rounding Third

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Rounding Third

## Rounding Third

### by mimic117

Title: NEW Rounding Third 

Author: mimic117 

Category: S, H, tongue firmly in cheek 

Rating: R, which is not what you wanted to hear, I'm sure 

Spoilers: The Unnatural but only as a setting 

Summary: What if it was a spectator sport? 

Author's Notes: Written for the Haven RST challenge. Not as graphic as Sybil would like, but you'll understand why after you read it. 

Apologies: To sportscasters everywhere. I don't know why Jim and Casey were inside my head at this particular time, but I wish they'd get out of there. It's creepy. 

Unbeta'd and envenomed. Read at your own risk. 

Feedback is printed out, fawned over and stroked to tatters at 

Visit all my fics at the little house that XochiLuvr built. surfacing.com/mimic117/  
Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

Rounding Third  
by mimic117 

The car door slams and Mulder steps up to the plate. I don't think I've ever seen him more determined, Jim. 

Well, Casey, he's been here several times before without ever making it to first base. There's a lot riding on tonight. 

I think he's got his work cut out for him. Scully's been lobbing some high hard ones lately. I doubt if she's going to put aside six years of sexual tension without a fight. 

There's her pitch and Mulder takes his first swing. It's a line drive! He looks like he's already in the zone. This may be his best chance ever of scoring. 

OH! I don't think I've ever heard a knee connect that hard with the gear shift. This could be a major set-back. Is it bad enough to send him to the dugout? 

No, Casey, he's shaking it off. What a player! And here comes Scully's next pitch. Wow! Did you see those buttons fly? She's playing in the major leagues tonight. 

Mulder's on first base after that disastrous hit to the knee. He's feinting to the right. I think he may be planning to steal second now... YES! A classic grab for second base. He's got her in a lip lock, his hands are roving, roving, going lower... And he's safe! Is Scully going to let him get away with that? 

It looked to me like she helped him. I've never seen such teamwork. Clothes are everywhere in spite of the confined space. You just can't do something like that without great teamwork. 

I agree, Jim. They're quite a pair, these two. Wait a minute. Did you seen that? 

Yes, I did, Casey. It looks like he's going to try for third next. This guy has got balls! I can't think of too many men in his position who'd try to steal third so soon. 

He's certainly not lacking in the confidence department, that's for sure. Scully's been no slouch, but I think we can both agree it's been Mulder's game tonight. 

Wait a minute! I think the tide may have just turned. _Scully's_ going for third base! I don't believe this! Mulder is helpless under her onslaught. She must have been biding her time until she could seize the advantage. What a potential upset. 

Hang on, Jim. This may not be as bad as it looks. I think -- Yes! He's back on top! She's at his mercy! Things are really starting to heat up now. It looks like they're not even going to stop for air. 

Here we go. He's making his move. Mulder is headed for home and... he scores! A text-book perfect slide into home! What a way to pull it out at the last minute! For the first time in seven years, Mulder scores! 

Just remember, Jim, it's not the score that counts, it's how you play the game. 

You're absolutely right, Casey. A win/win situation. That was certainly one for the record books. Unbelievable. 

* * *

**THE END**

Feedback: 

Homepage: surfacing.com/mimic117/   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to mimic117


End file.
